Bleach (Souls) Eater
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: This is a poetry collection for the Bleach: Diversity Writing challenge that involves comparing characters from Bleach to characters from Soul Eater
1. Gin vs Stein

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach or Soul Eater. This is a part of the Bleach: Diversity Writing challenge. The challenge for d.3 is to have a poetry collection about multiple characters or scenes between 1-3k in length. I'm choosing to compare characters from Bleach to characters from Soul Eater for this one._

_**Gin vs. Stein**_

_Silver haired and of like mind  
Psychopaths enjoying the cutting  
And rendering of ones flesh  
Of tormenting and twisting  
Manipulating things their way  
Deep into madness they delve_

_They're silver haired fiends  
Their eyes causing people to  
Shiver and look away from  
The unsettling eye contact  
Their grins disturbing to say  
Deep into madness they delve_


	2. Lonely

**Lonely**

_What does it feel like to be lonely  
Without a place to in fact belong  
Sitting there in the sand circle  
Watching everyone pass on by  
Childs legs pulled up to a childs chest  
The bullies bringing you down  
Then the hand reaches inside  
To pull you out of the darkness  
Will you reach for that sweet hand_

_Maka didn't care at all Cronas sins  
She simply wanted to be his friend  
Erasing the circle around him  
Forcing him to face reality  
Hugging him and telling him  
That everything will be all right  
That he had found his place  
She took his hand gently  
And guided him and taught him_

_Rangiku noticed the scrawny kid  
Being picked upon by an adult  
She stepped in and wouldn't let  
She pulled him out of the circle  
Told him the world was bigger  
That if he didn't step outside  
He would kill his little granny  
So he ended up following  
She guided him and taught him_

_These two so similar  
Bullied by two adults  
It took a simple hand  
To reach in and save  
There lives changed  
Forever more_


	3. Ichigo vs Soul

**Ichigo vs. Soul**

_There is a darkness inside  
Eating away at ones soul  
It pushes its way forward  
The voice echoing within  
There doesn't feel a way  
To escape unending darkness  
Yet there is some kind of will  
Forcing one to fight on out_

_There is a feeling of melting  
An anxiety that stays firm  
Pushing and prodding away  
There seems to be no answer  
There seems to be no solution  
The beating away at the heart  
The fear won't go away  
That one will doom all_

_The murky depths of the soul  
Eats away at the heart  
There seems to be no exit  
Should one simply give in  
Should one simply forget  
Or should one fight them  
Making sure to break away  
And head towards the light_

_In the long run it can be  
Overcome after great trial  
The soul ends up resonating  
One ends up becoming stronger  
Despite the depressed thoughts  
One keeps pushing onward  
Never to give up  
Never to give in  
_


	4. Jinta vs Black Star

**Jinta vs. Black Star**

_They're punk [beep] kids  
No sense of self control  
Idiosyncrasies abound  
Cracking knuckles  
Making faces  
They're punk [beep] kids_

_Black Star points his finger  
At the red headed kid  
Shouts out a loud message  
Time to get a [beep] whooping  
Feel my knuckles cracking bone  
I'm gonna' win for sure_

_They're punk [beep] kids  
No sense of self control  
Idiosyncrasies abound  
Cracking knuckles  
Making faces  
They're punk [beep] kids_

_Jinta raises his eyebrow  
At the blue haired kid  
The corner mouth twitches  
He shouts oh yeah  
Come on and try it!  
Not as bad [beep]... [beep]_

_They're punk [beep] kids  
No sense of self control  
Idiosyncrasies abound  
Cracking knuckles  
Making faces  
They're punk [beep] kids_

_Yuzu kneels beside them both  
Asks them if they're o.k  
Both raise thumbs in air  
Smiling at the princess  
Grinning ear to ear  
Did I win?_

_They're punk [beep] kids  
No sense of self control  
Idiosyncrasies abound  
Cracking knuckles  
Making faces  
They're punk [beep] kids_


	5. Isshin vs Spirit

_**Isshin vs. Spirit**_

_Father's can be scary creatures  
Sons they don't worry about  
If they have them ever at all  
Daughters though causes them  
To become overprotective  
To the point of tom foolery_

_Father's can be scary creatures  
Sappy daddies when they see  
Their cute adorable kids  
Being cute adorable kids  
At least in their eyes  
In reality their not_

_Father's can be scary creatures  
Looking like complete idiots  
Embarrassing left and right  
Never knowing true intention  
But always where heart is  
Father's can be scary creatures_


	6. Aizen vs Medusa

**Aizen's vs. Medusa**

_Of serpents tongues honeyed sweet  
Not caring what happens to others  
Narcissism to the extreme they have  
Of serpents tongues  
Nobody knows they're secrets  
They play the others for fools  
Not caring about broken feelings  
Tongues honeyed sweet  
They seem like kind people  
But in reality they're not  
Manipulative to the extreme  
Of serpents tongues  
Power hungry they be  
Trying to cause great disaster  
Biting down on on life  
_


	7. Blah, Blah

**Blah, Blah**

_Kon stands triumphant  
Ichigo!  
I have list  
It details my thousand commands  
Ichigo  
Obey my commands  
Ichigo punts Kon out the window  
Kon lands in glade  
Kon looks around and sees fairies  
Why hello lovely ladies  
Lovely laides have looks on face  
As if they saw something on his  
Faeries run away  
Kon folds arms  
Kon looks around  
Kon sees...  
OH MIGHTY SWORD!  
SING THE PRAISES OF  
EXCALIBUR  
Kon blinks once  
Kon blinks twice  
Kon smiles  
That Ichigo will think twice  
Once I have this sword  
No more kicking poor kon around_

_Kon grabs sword  
Smile upon his face  
OH MIGHT SWORD!  
SING THE PRAISES OF EXCALIBUR  
EXCALIBURRR!  
Kon makes a face, frowning as he does  
Whats this thing  
A whatzit  
A whozit  
A...  
… another stinking stuffed animal  
NO I AM THE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL  
EXCALIBURRRRRR!_

_ok  
To wield the great EXCALIBUR one must  
ok  
follow the GREAT rules of the GREAT EXCALIBUR  
ok...  
… what are these rules  
Speaks up EXCALIBUR  
blah blah blah blah  
blabity blasting  
blah blah blah  
blabity pineapple  
DOED THE MERE MORTAL UNDERSTAND  
I think so...  
blah blah blah blah  
blabity bladling  
blah blah blah  
blabity dice score  
DOES THE MORTAL REALLY UNDERSTAND  
I think so  
blah blah blah blah  
blabity bladling  
blah blah blah  
blabity dice score  
_WAIT!  
What?  
I CAN"T BE SEEN WITH SOMEONE SHORTER THEN ME  
SO  
GOODBYE!  
Kon watches EXCALIBUR march away  
His dance in a rythem  
Kon goes crawling back home  
UP through the window  
Ichigo looks up  
What took so long  
I promise I will never, ever, never, ever, never, ever again  
Make a list and demand people follow it  
Ichigo scratches head  
What happened  
I'LL PRAY TELL!  
I am EXCALIBUR!  
THE GREAT AND MIGHTY EXCALIBER!_  
blah blah blah blah  
blabity bladling  
blah blah blah  
blabity dice score  
Ichigo shoves Kon into trash can  
Then he goes and slams the window  
But still the song can be heard  
Even when he burries his head  
Under the pillow_


End file.
